Absolute tentation
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Jin rentre chez lui, complètement crevé, mais une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, la surprise prend le pas sur sa fatigue. Pairing : Akame


Fatigué, exténué, harassé, las, vanné, crevé, épuisé, claqué, HS, au bout du rouleau… Choisissez votre synonyme mais en tout cas, c'était exactement comme ça que se sentait Jin en rentrant d'une réunion orageuse avec Kitagawa-san. Dans l'ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kazuya, il ne pensait qu'à trois choses : la douche bien chaude qu'il allait prendre, s'affaler dans le canapé et embrasser son Kazu qui lui avait manqué toute la journée. Arrivé à l'étage, il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver sa clé, puis leva la tête vers la porte… et laissa choir ladite clé, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Sur leur porte, accroché avec du scotch, se trouvait un poster de Kazuya tiré d'un shoot pour il ne savait quel magazine, sur lequel il était allongé au sol, vêtu d'un très léger gilet dont les mailles blanches très lâches laissaient assez bien deviner qu'il ne portait rien en dessous, les bras remontés près de son visage, les poignets liés par un ruban rouge et le regard séducteur tourné vers l'objectif. Et une main mutine avait profité de l'espace au dessus de son visage, pour écrire dans une bulle son prénom, suivi de points de suspension.

- Bordel… il me fait quoi là ? se demanda-t-il à mi-voix, avant de déglutir péniblement, les sens déjà échauffés par cette vision plus qu'alléchante.

Ramassant ses clés, il les introduisit dans la serrure et abaissa la poignée pour entrer. En se demandant ce qui se passait, Jin passa la porte et se figea de nouveau. Sur le placard de l'entrée, l'agrandissement d'une photo. Kazuya en gros plan, le bas du visage dans l'ombre et le regard rêveur, surmonté de l'inscription « Je me sens seul… ». De nouveau, Akanishi déglutit, la respiration saccadée, tandis qu'il tentait de cogiter. C'était quoi ça ? Un jeu de piste ? Otant ses chaussures, l'aîné inspira fortement pour se calmer et se dirigea vers le couloir. Là, sur la droite, une nouvelle photo sur laquelle son cadet avait le buste allongé sur une fourrure synthétique grise, un bras tendu devant lui, l'autre plié et placé dessus, le visage posé dessus, le regard pénétrant fixé vers lui et la tentante inscription « Viens… ». Ok… Il voulait jouer visiblement. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, d'un coup ? Il ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de coup-là. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

En quelques enjambées, il arriva au salon et, sur la table de la salle, trouva une nouvelle photo. Cette fois, Kazuya, vêtu d'une chemise pied-de-poule noire et blanche, avait la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche et un petit sourire en coin charmeur étirait ses lèvres charnues. « Tu m'aime ? » demandait le texte écrit juste à côté de lui.

- Evidemment, que je t'aime, baka… mais je t'aimerais encore plus si tu t'amusais pas à… à je sais pas quoi d'ailleurs… marmonna-t-il, avant de tourner la tête, cherchant si son bien-aimé avait semé d'autres photos dans les environs.

Et en effet, scotché à la fenêtre, un Kazu au regard lointain sur fond de bois brut, qui disait « Alors cherche-moi… ».

Hein ? Le chercher ? Où ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il tramait ? Et à quoi rimait tout ça ? Cette fois, il était intrigué. Et aussi chauffé par les regards souvent intenses que prenait toujours son petit ami sur les shoots.

- Kazu ? appela-t-il sans obtenir de réponse.

D'accord, puisque son cadet voulait jouer, il allait jouer le jeu. Bizarrement, il trouvait cette lubie excitante. Très même. Surtout qu'il découvrait des shoots de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était très… érotique.

C'est le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Jin lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec un Kazu en noir et blanc, les doigts légèrement posé sur son menton, accroché sur le frigo avec des magnets. Le regard de braise que son compagnon dardait vers lui, fit bouillir le sang d'Akanishi dans ses veines. Comment ce démon arrivait-il à l'allumer avec de simples photos ? C'était hallucinant. « Fais un effort… » disait l'inscription.

- A tes ordres, murmura l'aîné.

Il savait très bien que s'il avait couru immédiatement jusqu'à la chambre, il y aurait trouvé l'élu de son cœur, mais au point où il en était, Jin voulait voir jusqu'où son cadet était allé dans la provocation photographique. Tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique et les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Jin continua à suivre la piste et déboucha à nouveau dans le couloir, cherchant le nouvel indice. Qui se manifesta sous la forme d'un poster scotché sur un meuble, où le plus jeune était allongé sur un canapé, la main sur le front, l'air lointain et surmonté de la phrase « Je m'impatiente, Jin… ».

Il allait virer dingue avant d'arriver ou bout de ce que voulait son cadet. Il mourrait déjà d'envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'embrasser… de le faire sien enfin après cette torture. La gorge sèche, Akanishi inspira de nouveau, comme un noyé revient à la vie et avança de quelques pas. Seulement quelques pas, car, sur le côté gauche du mur, une nouvelle photo le prit aux tripes. Son Kazu y présentait son dos à demi dénudé et tenait une étoffe qui dissimulait la partie inférieure de son corps. Son visage était tourné vers lui et son regard de braise était provocant. Pour un peu, il l'aurait vu se lécher sensuellement les lèvres. « Si je commence… » disait l'inscription.

- 'Tain, il veut ma mort… marmonna Jin, plus excité que jamais, avant de poursuivre sa route et de s'arrêter à nouveau dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur le mur de droite.

Mur sur lequel un Kazu au torse délicieusement dénudé était allongé et redressé sur ses avant-bras sur ce qui semblait être un lit, le visage de trois quarts et le regard fixé vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes. « Ca va finir comme ça… ».

Le désir qui s'était insinué en Jin était à présent presque douloureux. C'était une véritable torture à laquelle il s'astreignait en suivant la trace de son affriolant petit ami. Mais il sentait que ce supplice touchait à sa fin, car il se rapprochait de la chambre. Un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain et il manqua avaler sa salive de travers. Sur celle-ci, Kazuya était abandonné sur une fourrure synthétique rouge, vêtu d'un costume noir brillant, dont la veste était ouverte sur son torse nu et parfait. « Tu me veux vraiment ? » demandait l'inscription.

Oh que oui il le voulait. Il le voulait à en crever, à tel point que c'est en courant qu'il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre et ne jeta qu'à peine un regard au dernier poster, sur lequel son cadet, à moitié déshabillé et les lèvres sensuellement entrouvertes, lui jetais un regard auquel personne de sensé ne pouvait résister. Il ne vit même pas le « Alors rejoins-moi vite… Je n'attends que toi… » qui accompagnait la photo.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre à la volée, il se précipita vers son petit ami, languissamment allongé sur le lit et totalement nu, qui lui jetait un regard chargé de désir contenu.

- Tu en as mis un temps… dit le plus jeune, tandis que son aîné faisait passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se précipitait sur lui, toute fatigue envolée.

- Tu me rends dingue… répondit seulement Jin d'une voix rauque, avant de fondre sur les lèvres charnues.

Il les emprisonna dans les siennes, les mordillant, les happant, avant de les caresser de la langue, lançant ensuite celle-ci à l'assaut de sa jumelle, qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Ce simple baiser suffit à rendre leurs respirations saccadées et les mains de Jin partirent à la découverte sans cesse renouvelée du buste de son compagnon. Ses doigts, qui y traçaient des arabesques, aidés de sa langue qui y laissait des sillons et de ses lèvres qui aspiraient parfois la peau satinée et brûlante, tiraient déjà à son cadet des gémissements de plaisir. Basculant la tête en arrière, le plus jeune ferma les yeux tandis que son aîné remontait dans son cou, le léchant parfois comme une gourmandise, avant de déposer une multitude de baisers sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

- Jin… murmura simplement Kazuya.

Et le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer son prénom dans ces circonstances décupla encore l'ardeur du plus âgé. Aspirant entre ses lèvres le lobe de son oreille, il le mordilla et suçota avec application, pendant que, du pouce, il agaçait ses tétons durcis. Le tout tira une nouvelle plainte à son amant, rendant presque fou son bourreau. Mais Jin ne voulait pas craquer tout de suite, il voulait faire durer les choses, amener son Kazu à l'extase sans le prendre, pour lui faire payer la torture à laquelle il l'avait soumis avec ses photos.

Reprenant ses baisers sur toute la surface de son torse, l'aîné laissa sa main descendre lentement jusqu'à sa virilité dressée et se contenta de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, sans jamais la toucher réellement. C'était un supplice pour lui aussi, mais il voulait surtout que s'en soit un pour Kazuya.

- Mmmm… Jin, s'il te plait… supplia ce dernier, confirmant à son tourmenteur que son plan fonctionnait.

Sans répondre, l'interpelé reprit ses discrets attouchements, délaissant le membre de son compagnon pour faire glisser ses mains sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, descendant le long de ses jambes fines, le faisant frémir.

- Arrête ça… implora le cadet qui, presque hors de lui-même, sentait la situation qu'il avait provoquée lui échapper totalement. Touche-moi !

Un sourire aguicheur naquit sur les lèvres de Jin, qui s'abstint de répondre et fit taire son bien-aimé en l'embrassant à nouveau fougueusement. Les mains de l'aîné remontèrent le long de ses jambes en direction de son sexe et l'une d'elles se referma enfin dessus, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir, qui se transforma en grognement de frustration lorsqu'il le lâcha pour remonter sur son ventre, puis sa poitrine, ses épaules, son cou.

- Jin… gémit-il. S'il te plait… Fais-le…

Estimant qu'il l'avait assez fait languir, Akanishi accéda à la demande de son affolant petit ami et entoura la verge douloureusement gonflée de ses doigts, la massant de bas en haut en y imprimant des pressions à intervalles réguliers, avant d'accélérer la vitesse de son geste, alors que son cadet gémissait sans retenue, fou de plaisir. Gémissements qui se muèrent en plaintes rauques lorsque les lèvres de l'aîné prirent le relai, mordillant, léchant, suçotant, agaçant sans fin la peau sensible, avant de prendre le membre palpitant en bouche pour y appliquer de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient.

- Aaaaaah… Jin… Ouiiiii… Aaaaaah… Annnnnh… Encore… geignait Kazuya sans fin, le regard flou.

Il était si fou de plaisir, qu'il ne fut même pas en mesure de prévenir son compagnon de sa jouissance toute proche et se déversa dans sa bouche dans un grand râle de délivrance.

Encore haletant et le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes, le cadet observa son aîné déglutir sa semence, avant de se lécher les lèvres, ce qui fit à nouveau gémir le supplicié.

- Jin… Viens… Je t'en prie… Prend-moi maintenant… implora-t-il, n'en pouvant plus d'attente tellement il le voulait en lui.

Au bord de l'implosion lui-même, l'interpellé se hâta de se déshabiller et pressa son bas-ventre contre celui de son bien-aimé, faisant se toucher leurs virilités, leur tirant un gémissement commun. A force de provoquer son cadet physiquement, sa propre excitation était montée à un degré tel, que se retenir plus longtemps l'aurait fait plonger dans la folie pure et simple. Lui écartant les jambes, Jin se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son compagnon et, d'un brusque mouvement de reins, s'introduisit en lui. Un cri de délivrance commun jaillit de leurs bouches, un intense plaisir faisant oublier à Kazuya la brève douleur générée par la pénétration sans préparation. Sans hésiter, l'aîné commença à imprimer un rythme soutenu à la fusion de leurs corps, donnant de grands coups de bassin qui touchaient la prostate de son compagnon presque à chaque fois, tirant à ce dernier de grands cris d'extrême plaisir. La vitesse et la force des coups de boutoir de Jin s'accentua de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des cris de Kazuya. Leurs corps emperlés de sueur se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre à la grande excitation des deux jeunes hommes, dont les gémissements et ahanements résonnaient avec force dans la pièce. Soudain, le cadet se tendit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de son compagnon, les yeux presque révulsés, avant de se répandre entre eux dans un hurlement d'incommensurable jouissance. Il fut bientôt rejoint par son aîné qui se déversa en lui dans un cri.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre et Jin déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé, avant de se retirer, épuisé mais comblé et de se laisser tomber à côté de son Kazu sur les draps froissés par leur fougueuse étreinte. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parla et chacun chercha à retrouver le contrôle de son souffle.

- Je ne pensais pas que mon cadeau serait apprécié à ce point, finit par dire le plus jeune d'une voix encore légèrement voilée, tout en souriant à son petit ami.

L'emploi du mot cadeau alarma soudain Jin. Oh oh… Un cadeau, ça voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Mais lequel ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Aïe, aïe, aïe… Si Kazuya s'en apercevait, ce serait une catastrophe…

- Bah oui évidemment. Comment voulais-tu que j'apprécie pas de te trouver comme ça à mon retour ? fit-il, espérant noyer le poisson.

Mais sa gêne transparaissait malgré ses efforts et son cadet le connaissait bien. La moindre de ses mimiques n'avait plus de secret pour lui, aussi comprit-il immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Jin ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Sa voix était mécontente, agacée. De quoi casser totalement l'extase des minutes précédentes.

- Moi ? Mais non voyons. Ah ah, quelle idée enfin Kazu. Comment veux-tu que j'ai oublié ça.

Le cadet se redressa et, bras croisés, le regard obscurci par une colère latente.

- Ah tu ne peux pas avoir oublié « ça », releva-t-il de même. Mais « ça », c'est quoi ?

- Heu…

- Quel jour sommes-nous, Jin ? insista encore le plus jeune qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Heu… mardi ? tenta Akanishi qui savait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort quoi qu'il dise, puisque son petit ami avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait oublié ce qu'ils devaient célébrer.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? explosa le cadet en le fusillant du regard. COMMENT T'AS PU OUBLIER CA, JIN ?

- Mais Kazuuuuu, j'suis crevéééééé… se défendit lamentablement Je sais pas, je sais plus… Avant de voir tes photos partout, je pensais qu'à m'effondrer sur le canapé et à comater tellement j'étais naze. J'suis désolé si j'ai oublié… quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Notre anniversaire, Jin. L'anniversaire du jour où on a commencé à sortir ensemble, lâcha Kazuya d'un ton dur, avant de quitter le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour lui.

Oh merde… Ah ouais là, c'était carrément THE boulette du siècle. Pas étonnant qu'il lui en veuille. Qu'il lui en veuille à mort même, comme le confirma le bruit du verrou de la salle de bain qui se fermait. Ce qui n'arrivait que lorsque son cadet était vraiment très en colère.

- Merde… souffla aAkanishi, avant de se lever à son tour et de filer jusqu'à la porte de la pièce carrelée et de dire à travers : Pardon, Kazu ! J'suis vraiment désolé ! Je suis un crétin, t'as raison ! Dis-moi comment me faire pardonner !

- Démerde-toi ! fit alors la voix tant aimée, déformée par une colère qui ne semblait pas prête de la quitter.

- Kazu, s'te plait…

Seul le silence lui répondit, bientôt troublé par le bruit de la douche. Soupirant contre sa stupidité, Jin posa le front contre le battant de bois. Réussir à transformer une fantastique soirée en dispute, il n'y avait que lui pour réussir ce tour de force.

- Je ferais ce que tu veux si tu veux bien me pardonner ! promit encore Akanishi lorsque le silence revint dans la salle de bain.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Jin n'entendit plus rien que le froissement discret d'étoffes, qui prouvait que Kazuya s'habillait, puis ce dernier déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Jin, qui adorait quand son cadet avait les cheveux mouillés, déglutit. Se calmer, se calmer, il fallait se calmer. Ce n'était plus le moment.

- Tout ? releva le cadet.

- Tout, je te le jure.

- Souviens-toi de cette promesse, Akanishi Jin, parce que je saurais bien te la rappeler.

Oups… Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?


End file.
